


The Safe House

by Lian_Yu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: s01e17 Turn Turn Turn, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_Yu/pseuds/Lian_Yu
Summary: In the run from the US governement, Coulson can only think on one place where his team will be safe.





	The Safe House

 

 

Since Phil was assigned to the Bus by Fury, he spent less and less time with his family, taking a day off or a weekend off anytime he could. With all the problem with the Clairvoyant and Hydra infiltrating SHIELD, he hadn't came home in two weeks. He missed his children and also his husband, who was on Avengers ops every damn time he could come home. He hadn't seen him in other ways than video call in more than a month. And now his whole team was on the run from the US governement.

 

“We need to disappear” said Coulson as he approached Fitz, thought it was more an order than a statement.

“Well, only SHIELD hellicariers have cloaking technology...” stated Fitz.

“Then how do we avoid detection?” asked Coulson annoyed.

“We don't, best we can do is stay out of other aircraft's radar and remain in flight for as long as possible. Minute we land, harder it is to hide”

“Great.” answered Coulson sarcastically before walking away towards Jemma who informed him that their food supplies would only last a couple of days, he then proceed to make his way to Agent Triplett who was fixing the Bus.

“Fuel's line busted, we're leaking.”

“Can we fix it?” asked Coulson without much hope.

“Sure. As soon as we touch down.” answered the man.

“Perfect.” groaned Coulson. They needed food, a place to hide and the Bus wasn't going to last long... He had a safe place but how could he know for sure if he could trust all these peoples after the chaos at SHIELD. Garett was one of his best friend and yet he betrayed him, could he trust anyone? He still decided to hand over the coordonates to the farm house to Melinda and when she asked where they were heading he simply answered.

“Safe house.”

 

“So...” started Skye as they all stepped out of the Bus, taking in the landscape in front of her “How safe is this farm?”

“Safe enough I hope, it's not on any SHIELD form, except one which is on paper, they won't find us here.” He tried his best to not let his nervousness show.

They all entered the house, Phil first, Jemma and Fitz right behind him, agent Triplett and Skye next and finally Melinda.

“Honey I'm home!” yelled Phil, not sure if Clint was even there, perks of all their communications system being shut down by Hydra. He then heard giggles and the sound of children running. Phil smiled to himself.

“Incoming..”

“Papa!” screamed two children as they ran towards him, he kneeled to catch them both in a hug.

“I missed you so much.” whispered Phil in their hair.

“You're a dad?” exclaimed Jemma visibly surprised. When he let go of his kids and looked up at her he saw she had a hand covering her mouth, obviously she didn't mean to say that out loud. Everyone seemed shocked, except for May. And Agent Triplett who didn't know him that much.

“You never talk about your family I just assumed-”

“Phil!” Skye was interrupted as a brown haired woman called his name and stepped into the living room.

“Laura.” Coulson greeted her, offering a weak smile. “How much do I owe you?”

“Two days.” answered their very special baby-sitter. He went to his bedroom to fetch his wallet and vaguely heard Fitz asking if she was his wife – shortly followed by Simmons stating that he wouldn't pay her if she was.

After Laura left, Coulson put his kids to bed for their afternoon nap and proceed to install everyone at the table, bringing water and some snacks. They were all a little quiet for a moment before Jemma broke the silence.

“Were you ever gonna tell us?” she sounded a little bit hurt, but mostly confused. Phil was good at reading people, he could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was hurt, they were supposed to be a family – and he hid his own.

“I don't know, probably one day.” answered Phil honestly.

“You know..” started Skye before she cut herself and looked down at her hands.

“What is it?” asked Coulson softly.

“It's- It's stupid but I kinda considered you like the father I never had and I thought the feeling was mutual but turns out you have a whole life that isn't us- obviously I'm happy for you but...” she trailed off once again.

“But you feel betrayed?” suggested Coulson, when she nodded he continued “For what it's worth, I consider you, all of you, my family as much as this one.”

 

One hour passed, and they mostly sat in silence, the question about “Coulson's wife” hung in the hair but everyone seemed too afraid to ask it, wondering if something had happened to her. Melinda was pacing when the front door opened making a big noise. She automatically raised her gun towards the intruder.

“Wow, Agent May, I've had better greetings.” joked the man. It was Clint, and everyone was looking at him now, ready to attack.

“What are you doing here Barton?” asked May.

Coulson heart stopped when he saw Clint, he had been so worried about him and there he was: hurt, with a lot of cuts and bruises, but he was standing and still had his bow and quiver on. He was alive.

“You're- You're Hawkeye!” exclaimed Agent Triplett.

“The Avenger?” Fitz and Simmons both asked surprised.

Phil didn't say anything, he just stood up from where he sitted and pratically ran towards Clint. The archer, like always, understood what he was going to do because he dropped his bow to the floor and met Phil halfway, putting his hand on Phil's hip as Phil put his own on Clin'ts face and kissed him.

If Phil could've looked around, he would've seen everyone's eyes widening- even May's. She might have knew about his kids but she still thought the cellist was real. When Clint pulled back from the kiss, he whispered a soft “I missed you.” against Phil's lips before sending a smug look towards May.

“As to what I'm doing here, well, I'm simply coming home.”

Everyone acted as if Phil Coulson dating Clint Barton aka Hawkeye aka an Avenger was a biggest surprise than discovering that Hydra was infiltrated in SHIELD. Somehow, Phil was not surprised by this.

“You're the cellist.” simply stated May.

“Wait A.C is dating an Avenger?” asked Skye “You and him?” she gestured between the two of them.

They didn't have time to answer that as Simmons noticed both their rings and gasped “Oh my god! You're not dating, you're married!”

“Coulson is married to Hawkeye...” muttered Fitz.

There was some noise outside and Clint took Coulson's hand in his. “Looks like today is bring your team at home day.” he said, shooting an apologetic look at Phil. Coulson soon understood what Clint meant by that as Tony Stark stormed in their house.

“Hey Legolas do you have any-” he cut himself seeing everyone in the house. “Who's all this? And what is Agent doing here?” he pointed at Coulson before raising his hand in a peace gesture “No offense Agent, glad to see you alive.”

“This is Phil's team, they're with SHIELD.” explained Clint, the little group waved their hands shyly.

“SHIELD?” asked a tired-looking Captain America entering their house behind Tony. “You mean the people we came here to hide from are here?”

“We're the good part of SHIELD.” awkwardly tried to reassure Fitz.

Two more people entered the house: Natasha and someone Phil never met in his life who introduced himself as Sam. Natasha gave him a one-armed hug before going to the kitchen to grab some water and coming back to sit next to a very frightened Jemma: everyone knew the rumors about the Black Widow.

“Anyway back to what's important.” said Tony Stark.

“Which is?” asked Phil, trying very hard to not follow Captain America who went back outside.

“My question of course, what is Agent doing in Katniss's safe house.”

“Don't call me that.” groaned Clint without really being annoyed by it.

Natasha, being herself, simply answered “Well they've been married for four years and together for eight years.”

Tony choked on air and let out something that Phil assumed was a strangled _what?_

“Eight years? Eight years and you never told me anything?” May asked surprised.

Agent Triplett didn't seem as surprised as everyone else. “So the rumors were true. I thought it was a lie like that rumor that you were actually a robot, turns out junior agents were right, I owe Sitwell a lot of money.”

Captain America's friend intervened at that “Romanoff threw Sitwell out of a rooftop, saved you from giving money to a nazi."

 

The night went by pretty quickly, there were a lot of talk, something about Captain America's ex boyfriend and another about Grant's absence. In the end, Phil got to cuddle in his bed with his amazing husband for the first time in a month, and nothing else seemed to matter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom :)  
> Also, I wrote this quickly last night before going to sleep and I woke up to find ao3 published it 10 times for some reasons, sorry about that!


End file.
